


a hard habit to break

by ideare



Series: out of the bone white afternoon. [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e02, Episode: s10e02 Smile, Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: bill thought that emojis were addictive before, now they’ve taken on a whole new level.





	a hard habit to break

---  
long gone from that place,   
bill still thinks in emojis:   
smiley face, sad face,   
winking emoji, and more.   
it’s a hard habit to break.   
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> {25: a sequel to another story, either fandom or original}


End file.
